


Just One More Night (And Another After That)

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: NSFW: Freddie/Jim, cock cages, long-distance edging, a confession from Roger, and an eventual poly thing are contained within this fic. It was an absolute dream to write, and I hope folks enjoy it!Also, a shoutout to a friend of mine for one of Brian's kinks mentioned in this; they write gorgeous works for it and got me into it completely with them!
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Just One More Night (And Another After That)

“The hotel isn’t going anywhere,” Roger joked as Freddie gently pushed past him. “That tired?” 

“Something like that,” Freddie replied without really thinking, his mind stuck on what he was going to do as soon as he got into his hotel room. 

It was the same thing he’d done almost every night of the tour, a part of the little game he and Jim had set up prior to his leaving. 

A cock cage for each of them, and the promise of phone sex (or at least a check in conversation, if they were both too tired for anything more) as many nights as they could both manage, so long as no other circumstances got in the way. Simple, but elegant in the teasing aspect of it: for the duration of the tour, they would keep the cages on with only occasional breaks for safety’s sake, with no getting off at all until the tour was over, and they were back at home together. 

For the first couple of weeks, it had been nothing. Easy. Fun. 

It was still fun of course, but now he was more eager, feeling the tension of it more heavily. He was aware of the weight of the cage under his clothes while onstage, though blessedly Phoebe had kindly volunteered to do a test run with him under the lights, with him standing in the pit, letting him know if it was too visible through any of his stage outfits. 

There were only a few articles that had to be set aside as a result, and it left him with the thrilling secret of it. Even the rest of the band didn’t know, though it made changing around them an interesting task. 

But it was all worth it each night when he’d finally get to ring Jim. 

“There’s an elevator-” Brian tried as they stumbled into the lobby. 

“Exercise is good for us, Bri!” Freddie shouted back as he rushed the staircase to the left of the elevator. It would only be a few moments difference, but it was getting late, and with the time difference he certainly couldn’t blame Jim if he’d decided to go to bed already. 

He had to giggle at the door to his room, fumbling with the key to it. It was like being a teenager again or something, or at least that’s what he presumed. He’d never had quite such a free sort of love like this during those years, nothing like what Roger and occasionally Brian and John described. His had been more full of conflict and awkward worry about himself and his feelings, the occasional sense of shame that he hated to think back on. It felt like it had wasted those years to a degree, but at least he could make up for it now. 

He kicked his shoes off as he locked the door behind him, and raced for the phone. He had to call Jim, not the other way around; it was too complex to try and get him whatever number he had in each new room in each new city. Which leant a level of extra excitement and nerves to it: would Jim answer? Would it be too late in the night? Would they both be up for actual sex, or would it be a just as sweet quick catch up, getting to talk about their days (though Freddie felt his got boring after the first night, with little variation aside from city name and occasionally the setlist.) 

Tonight, he answered. 

“Oh, you sound tired, I’m sorry if I woke you,” Freddie murmured. “I can let you go.” 

“No, I’m awake,” Jim yawned. “Ignore that.” 

“Sure, you sound very awake,” Freddie smiled and settled onto the bed, stretching his legs out. “Who do you have with you tonight?” 

“Delilah won again, and she’s been incredibly stubborn about sharing and letting any of the others in here with her,” Jim replied. “But take heart, the rest have been stealing Phoebe’s usual room, and that’s an entire bed for them.” 

“She can’t help it,” Freddie said. “She misses me, or at least I hope she does-” 

“She does,” Jim said. “She’s stolen one of your shirts again, actually. Sleeps on it on the end of the bed, near your side. Won’t let me take it or wash it, so if you want to wear it when you get back...I wouldn’t advise that unless you want to look like a cat yourself, with all the fur on it.” 

“Stop, I’ll cry,” Freddie half-teased. He really did miss the cats, and the routine of seeing which of them would join them and sleep at the foot of their bed. “But you’re alright, and so are they?” 

“It’s more or less the same thing every day,” Jim laughed. “We’re just as alright as we were the day before.” 

“I know, but if I don’t ask, I’ll worry,” Freddie sighed. “I don’t suppose you’re awake enough-” 

“To remind you that if I find out you’ve broken our little pact, I’ll make you pay for it when you get home?” 

Freddie grinned. “Good. And you’ll be happy to know I haven’t broken it, though I did have to rein myself in before the show tonight.” 

“Is that so?” 

“I might have been thinking of how nice it would have been to have you out here with me,” Freddie replied. “In a separate dressing room from everyone else, and you could help me dress for the show…” 

“Yes, because we’d get you dressed,” Jim said sarcastically. “I think you’d just end up being late to the show.” 

“Probably,” Freddie admitted. “I really do want you out here though on one of the next tours. Not for the whole thing, I know you can’t do that with your job, and that you wouldn’t want to. But for a week, or at least a day or two, would be wonderful.” 

“I think I could probably make that happen,” Jim said, his voice suddenly distant. “Sorry, Delilah wanted to say hello, she rubbed the phone and knocked it away, hang on.” 

“Hello sweetheart,” Freddie said, giggling at the meow that greeted him. “Are you being good for everyone, or am I going to get home to chaos?” 

Delilah meowed again, louder. 

“That seems like it means chaos,” Freddie laughed as he heard Jim pick up the phone again. 

“Hopefully not, but who knows,” Jim sighed. “She definitely doesn’t hide that she misses you.” 

“I know someone else who can’t hide that for shit too,” Freddie said. 

“Do you now?” 

“I do,” Freddie replied. “But I miss him a lot too, so I can’t blame him.” 

“It could always be worse,” Jim said. “You could be away for even longer.” 

“Shh,” Freddie hissed. “Don’t let Miami hear that shit, or we’ll never leave the tour bus again.” 

“I don’t think he could force you all to stay if you didn’t want to,” Jim said. “Besides, I would just gather the rest of the spouses, and we’d come rescue you all.” 

“In stories, such rescues usually end with a fade to black for the rescuer and the rescued,” Freddie smiled. “Should I presume our pact would end early in that case?” 

“It would,” Jim replied. “But you’ll be home before we know it, so unfortunately, you’re going to have to be patient.” 

His hand traced over the edge of the cage through his trousers. “I don’t know that I like being patient.” 

“I love you, but that is absolutely not news to me,” Jim chuckled. “If it helps, I don’t like having to be patient either. Especially with you showing up in my dreams-” 

“No,” Freddie teased. “Really?” 

“Yes,” Jim sighed. “And it’s the same thing every damned time. You come home, and there’s some nonsense that’s never really explained about you losing your suitcases? But anyway, you’re always naked and-” 

“I think I have an idea how those dreams end,” Freddie interrupted. “No word in them on the suitcases though, they’re just...gone?” 

“Gone,” Jim confirmed, as he failed to hide another yawn.

“You need to sleep,” Freddie said softly. “I can call you again tomorrow night.” 

“I know,” Jim whined. “But I don’t want to sleep. I want to talk with you. Should have taken a day off this week, then we could have a night just for us.” 

“Maybe next week, or the week after,” Freddie said. “Get some sleep for me.” 

“What are you going to be doing that you won’t sleep?” 

“Still feeling some adrenaline from the show,” Freddie sighed. “So it’ll be TV watching, since I can’t do what I might do otherwise.” 

“Think of me and jack off?”    
“Exactly,” Freddie nodded. “Seriously though. Get some sleep, and we’ll talk tomorrow.” 

“Alright. I’ll do it, but I won’t like it.” 

“Same here,” Freddie laughed. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Jim yawned again, and Freddie peered at the clock on the bedside table, wincing as he figured out what time it would be for Jim. 

It was the right thing to do, to hang up. But it left him feeling the oddest mix of horny and sad, staring at the TV set, blaring some late night nonsense. 

\---

“I really need to get back to the hotel,” Freddie tried to say it kindly, but he didn’t have energy left to be kind. He was tired, in need of a shower, and still in costume, and this was the exact news he didn’t want to be hearing. 

“The hotel is no longer,” Miami said. “It was on fire. And now, I am told, it is essentially ashes. They barely got your things out of your rooms, and honestly, the fact that they did is quite noble. Far too dangerous of them to have done, but kind all the same.” 

“Great,” Freddie spat. “So is there anywhere I can have some privacy and a phone?” 

“What on earth is your deal?” Roger asked. “You’ve been like this after every show since we got on the road, what exactly are you doing at night?” 

“I...it’s none of your business, but calling Jim,” Freddie replied. “We’ve got a...thing, going on, and that’s all I care to say about it.” 

“Is it a sex thing?” John asked. “Sounds like a sex thing. Fair if it is, I’ve been calling Ronnie most nights, and-” 

“I don’t need to hear anymore,” Brian interrupted. “But, I will say, he’s not wrong. If it is that, fair enough, I can understand the urgency then.” 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” John teased. “Getting to hear more of it.” 

“Why are you like this?” Brian sighed to John.

“Whyever not?” John smirked. 

“If you all must know...yes, it is that,” Freddie blushed. “Again, not that it was anyone’s business but mine!” 

“We literally see each other’s asses every fucking day getting dressed, I think we’re well past having any modesty between us,” Roger said. “And how many weird late night talks have we had prior to this? The things we know about each other…” 

“That’s...fair,” Freddie said. “So yes, you all know and understand now, right? He was too tired last night to talk much, so I promised I would call again tonight, and if I get back too late he’ll just fall asleep on me again, because I refuse to keep him up when he’s that tired.” 

“We do also need somewhere to sleep,” Brian said. “Some privacy and phones and rooms, but also just somewhere to sleep.” 

Miami held out his arms. “You have a show here tomorrow night before we leave, yes? Welcome to the Hotel Green Room.” 

“You’ve got to be joking,” Roger muttered. “There’s nothing open?” 

“There’s some fucking festival in town,” Miami grumbled. “So no, there’s nothing open. I’m sorry, I did call around, but unless you want to be two towns over and commute back here-” 

“Oh no,” they all said in one voice.

“Exactly,” Miami sighed. “I know it’s far from ideal, and I’m sorry about that. But there’s a couch for each of you, and while you maybe can’t be too risque tonight, there is a phone in the next room you can use, Freddie.” 

“Thank you,” Freddie said. “I’ll stop the whining; we’re lucky we aren’t sleeping in the van I suppose.” 

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Miami mused. “But then, we need somewhere to put the road crew if they don’t want to stay in here.” 

“We’re good in the van,” a voice called from out in the hall. “There’s only the four couches anyway in here, and we aren’t sleeping on the fucking floor!” 

“Fair enough!” Miami shouted back. “I’m going to go get them settled, and see if there’s room for me there as well. I trust you all can take care of yourselves?” 

He didn’t wait for them to respond before he left, and they awkwardly stared at the floor. 

“So...if you wanna go jack off in the other room with Jim, I say go for it,” Roger said. “No worse than any of us might do, or John, at least.” 

“I called her last night, and I know she’s busy tonight,” John protested. “But tomorrow night, however-” 

“You’re going to see if you can somehow make yet another baby via the phone, we know,” Brian interrupted. 

“Don’t even joke,” John muttered. “If anyone could do it, it might be us.” 

“Don’t joke about the jacking off either,” Freddie mumbled. “Can’t do that, whether I’d like to or not.” 

“I don’t know if I should ask, but ‘can’t’?” Brian asked. 

“We have a little bet, game, thing going,” Freddie replied. “No getting off until I’m back at home, and we have a way to ensure that.” 

“What?” John asked. 

“Seriously?” Freddie scoffed. 

“We haven’t had a good oversharing conversation in awhile,” John said. “Come on, spill it.” 

“...things are...locked away,” Freddie said hesitantly. “And the thing in question can come off every few days for safety’s sake, but then it’s back on, and when it’s off-” 

“You’re expected to be good and not touch,” Brian said brightly, as if it was as simple as discussing the weather. 

He didn’t mean to stare, but he couldn’t help it. “What do you know of this, exactly?” 

Brian blushed. “I don’t...I mean…” 

“Oh I think you do,” Roger grinned. “Come on, talk. If we’re making Freddie be vulnerable, we all have to do the same.” 

“Oh really?” Brian asked. “What’s your vulnerable moment then, hm?” 

“Well…” Roger blushed slightly. “I might...let Dom be on the other end of things, if you will.” 

“That means…” John prompted. 

“Fuck’s sake,” Roger grumbled. “She gives, I receive! Is that plain enough for you?” 

“Pegging, that’s it?” Brian laughed. “The way you blushed, I thought-” 

“That’s it?!” Roger scoffed. “What exactly are you up to then?” 

“Not so much, anymore,” Brian mumbled. “But what I used to do, and what I’d like to do more of...sort of similar to Fred’s thing. Edging, and being told if/when you can come, restraints, actually there’s this thing with encasement that I’ve wanted to try, and-” 

“The wife isn’t so into it?” 

“The wife is not so into it,” Brian replied. “She does at least tie me to the bed every now and again, which I appreciate.” 

“You should probably get to the phone,” John noted, looking at his watch. “Go on, we’ll unpack all of this with Brian and update you when you get back in here.” 

“It doesn’t need unpacking!” Brian cried as Freddie rushed out of the dressing room and into the next one over. 

The bonus was that this one had a locking door, even if the lock seemed ancient. He flipped it, and settled into the folding chair near the phone. 

“Hello?” 

“It’s me,” Freddie sighed. “We’ve had...issues. Our hotel burnt down-” 

“It WHAT?” 

“It’s fine, everyone is okay, no one’s hurt, at least not that Miami mentioned, and we weren’t there,” Freddie replied. “But the nearby hotels are full, so we’re camping out at the venue for tonight.” 

“Freddie…” 

“What, it’s okay!” Freddie laughed. “I mean, not for the hotel, that’s terrible and I do hope everyone there is alright, but aside from that.” 

“Next time, maybe lead with something about how you’re alright, then drop the bit about your hotel burning down,” Jim sighed. 

“Got it. Next time our hotel burns down, I will go about telling you about it that way,” Freddie smiled. 

“Look, I’m glad you called,” Jim said. 

“Me too! I was thinking about you all day,” Freddie said. 

“We’ve got some fashion show coming in for the next few weeks, and I’m needed to travel,” Jim muttered. “I said no, but my boss vetoed that as I have the most seniority, so apparently I’m who they want running around to all these different parts of London, doing these ugly fucking hairstyles, I wish I could show you pictures-” 

“And?” Freddie asked, his heart sinking. 

“And that means I’ll be in hotels myself for a bit. If it wasn’t all these different call times and running for cabs at odd hours, I’d be going home and commuting each day, but the directors of this spectacle insist I be on-hand at all times. It’s nonsense, but it was made clear to me I could say yes, or I could leave.” 

Freddie sighed, and fought back what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Jim to call his boss and quit, he didn’t need the job anyway, Freddie made more than enough to support them both. And if he still wanted to work, they’d find him a better salon to work for, give him his own if he so wanted. But he knew none of that was what Jim wanted to hear, and would only start an argument, and he couldn’t bear that.

“Okay,” Freddie took a deep breath. “I don’t like that; I won’t lie. But it is what it is. How many nights are we missing in calls with this?” 

“It’s this month-long extravaganza something or other,” Jim muttered. “Shows all over the city, at the most random of hours, utter fucking bullshit-” 

“Okay,” Freddie soothed. “So...we’ve got about a month left of touring…” 

“I’m so sorry,” Jim said. “I hate this.” 

“It’s okay,” Freddie lied. “Maybe we can still try and work it out somehow, a call every other week, or something.” 

“How?” Jim asked. “You won’t know for sure where I am because I could get pulled elsewhere at the last minute, and I won’t know what hotel you’re in unless I try and call Miami, and I know he won’t like that-” 

“I know, I know,” Freddie interrupted. “I just...I don’t know, I guess.” 

“We could break our pact, for this,” Jim sighed. “I think this would be due cause.” 

Freddie smirked. “That eager to spend your nights with your cock in hand, thinking about fucking me in all of these hotels you’ll be wasting away in?” 

Jim laughed. “I thought you’d be more upset.” 

“No, I’m upset,” Freddie said. “But I’m tired too, and I just don’t have it in me to bitch more about it. Later, when I get home, then I might.” 

“No, I think we’ll both be too busy for any of that,” Jim said. 

Freddie grinned. “The pact is still on then?” 

“I’m fine with continuing it if you are,” Jim replied. “Though it’s going to be even more of a test now.” 

“I think we’ve got it in us to handle it,” Freddie said. “It’ll make getting home feel even better.” 

\---

“Doing alright?” Roger asked as they wandered backstage, covered in robes, bottled water in hand. 

“How so?” 

“I mean...with Jim, since you can’t talk to him,” Roger replied. “I know we’ve only got a week left, but-” 

“I fucking hate it,” Freddie muttered. “But what’s whining going to do?” 

“Make you feel better?” Roger mused.

“...Possibly, but do you really want to listen to that?” Freddie scoffed. “It’s me, and I don’t even like hearing myself whinge about it.” 

“I mean...could be nice, just venting to each other about things like that,” Roger said. 

Freddie turned and smiled. “Would you like to come to my room and talk, Rog?” 

“I could have probably just asked, huh?” 

“You could have, but this was adorable,” Freddie replied. “Let’s get our things and go. I’ve had enough of being here.” 

\---

“I just miss her,” Roger muttered as they settled onto the bed in Freddie’s room . “And the sex, and I don’t even know why that’s such a big part of it, because at home there’s not really extra time for that as often as we’d like anyway. I don’t know if it was all the talk of it a few weeks back or what, but-” 

“You’re properly bothered about it and missing her more than you were before?” 

Roger nodded. “What about you?” 

“I hate that I can’t at least call him,” Freddie moaned in frustration. “I didn’t realize how much I’d taken that for granted, and now…” 

He threw his arms up. “Here I am. And meanwhile, I’ve still got this fucking cage on-” 

“You two didn’t end that once you realized you couldn’t reach each other until the tour was done?!” 

“No,” Freddie replied. “We wanted the test, or at least I did originally. Now I’m just sort of miserable and stupidly horny whenever I’m not busy with something else, and it feels ridiculous.” 

“I get that,” Roger nodded. “Say...just a thought, and it’s really hypothetical, more than anything else.” 

“So not hypothetical at all?” 

Roger blushed. “Fuck. Am I that transparent with this?” 

“With what?” Freddie asked gently. 

“Dom isn’t always up for it, and she suggested this, because I’ve always told her about these things and she’s always smart about dealing with it, but this...you’re going to say no, and that’s fine.” 

“I can’t say anything if you don’t tell me what the fuck you’re going on about,” Freddie noted.

Roger blushed even brighter. “I can’t...fuck me, can I just try and show you, and you’ll probably figure it out from there?” 

“Honestly this feels like a riddle, and I don’t know that I’m up for figuring riddles out,” Freddie smiled. “So sure. If you have a way you can show me, show me.” 

He’d wondered at times, about Roger, but he’d never pushed to ask Roger about it. Now, with Roger’s lips on his and a hand cradling his jaw, there’s no need to ask.

“You’re wondering if Jim and I-” 

“Yeah,” Roger said. “At first I thought it was just you, but then you met Jim and...I mean fucking hell. How on earth do you watch him in the garden and get anything done, ever?” 

Freddie laughed. “I don’t, some days. How long have you been sitting with this?” 

“Long enough,” Roger mumbled miserably. “Dom’s been encouraging me to just ask you both if you’d welcome me over now and again. Gave her permission for me to be with you two and her months ago. She was teasing me before we left for the tour, if I’d finally ask you now.” 

“And now you can tell her you did, and that I’m giving you a tentative yes,” Freddie said. “I need to ask Jim too, but I don’t think he’ll be against it in any way. Though for the first few weeks back-” 

“I understand,” Roger interrupted. “That’s time for just the two of you. I can be patient; I’ve waited this fucking long.” 

“I wish we’d ended that fucking pact,” Freddie sighed. “And that I could call and ask him now. We’d have something to keep us busy the rest of the night then.” 

Roger nodded. “I should probably go. I don’t mean to drop this and run, but I really want to kiss you again, and I don’t want to fuck up your pact with Jim by doing that.” 

“Come here,” Freddie sighed. “I think you can stay, so long as we can keep it to a few kisses and nothing more. Can you show that much restraint?” 

“I honestly don’t know, and I feel bad that I don’t have a better answer,” Roger replied. “I-” 

“What if you get off, and I just watch?” Freddie offered. “Most I’ll do is kiss you, everything else is on you. I get to enjoy the show but won’t be able to touch myself, and you can get out some of that energy that’s fucking pouring off of you right now. “

Roger’s lips nearly hit his more than kissed, and he could taste how badly Roger wanted more. How much he wanted more, and how much Jim would have enjoyed this if he was present. He’d more than once seriously asked if Roger wasn’t ever into either of them, that he felt Roger had to have some feelings he was trying to poorly hide. And sure as shit, he was right. 

His breath hitched as he watched Roger pull out his cock, barely able to touch it without gasping at the sensation. 

“Jim’s asked about you, you know,” he said. “Wondered if you were hiding something like this. No idea how he knew-” 

“He’s always seemed pretty goddamned perceptive,” Roger interrupted as he toyed with the head of his cock. “This proves it. That or I’m really as shit at hiding things like this as Dom said.” 

“Could be both,” Freddie laughed. “If it helps, I’d wondered too, but never felt sure enough to ask.” 

“That’s something,” Roger smiled, but his eyes were back on Freddie’s lips. 

“You’re a greedy fucker, aren’t you?” Freddie teased through another kiss, nipping at Roger’s lip as he pulled away again. “We’ll have to have you over after we’ve been home for a week or two; I don’t think you’ll be able to wait much longer.” 

Roger whined and tried to pull him close for another kiss. 

“I know, but I need a minute,” Freddie sighed. “If I kiss you right now, I will absolutely fail this pact, with this cage on or off.” 

“Fuck,” Roger murmured, and leaned back into the pillows, his eyes closed. His lips were parted just slightly, and it was the worst fight not to kiss him again. 

“Tell me when you’re close,” Freddie swallowed hard. “Then I’ll kiss you again, alright?” 

Roger nodded, and it was a blessing that it took him only a moment longer before he turned his head to Freddie. 

He couldn’t help it when he swung his leg in between Roger’s, letting him buck and come against his trousers, his hands pulling Freddie over onto him. The kiss wasn’t just one, but a multitude of them, bleeding into one another. 

“Sorry,” Roger murmured as they finally broke apart. “That was too much.” 

“You’re too much,” Freddie smiled, and gave him a final quick peck on the lips. “Jim’s going to fucking love you, you know that?” 

Roger blushed and smiled and it broke Freddie’s heart that he couldn’t call Jim now. He’d be thrilled with all of it, to being right, to what Roger wanted with them, to finding out that Roger let out the sweetest and neediest little whines when he came hard. 

“I think I might love the two of you as well,” Roger sighed. “Though I thought this was all supposed to get simpler, the older we got.” 

“It did,” Freddie said as he rolled off of Roger and walked to the bathroom for a washcloth. “You know what you want now, and you’ve worked it out with the important people in your life to make it happen.” 

“I guess I have,” Roger mused as he caught the washcloth Freddie tossed his way. “Would it be too much to ask to sleep in here with you?” 

“Not at all,” Freddie replied. “I sleep better with someone here anyway.” 

They cleaned themselves up and readied for bed, and it felt just as easy as it did with Jim. Falling into bed together, snuggling close, listening to Roger’s breathing as he fell asleep. 

He stared at the phone, willing it to somehow ring, but it didn’t. 

\---

The airport was stupidly busy, and it did nothing to improve his mood. 

“We’ll be there before you know it,” Roger soothed as they walked through the crowded halls. “It’s one more long flight, then home.” 

“I know,” Freddie muttered. “But it’s been a lot of long flights and long van rides and I’m very ready to be home, is all.” 

Roger nodded. “I think we all are.” 

That much was definitely true; the last week of tour had been an utter slog for all of them. John was fielding near-constant calls from his kids who had reached their breaking point in missing their dad, Brian had turned into an absolute storm cloud (understandably), and Roger and himself…

Well. He had a lot to do when he got back to Jim, and it was hard to wait for it when Roger was showing off a side of himself he had normally reserved for Dom. And it was a wonderfully needy and touchy one, but it made the last few days of the pact even more difficult. 

“I’m going to talk to him about first thing,” Freddie whispered. “I’ll be honest, we’ll probably fuck before we call you though.” 

“That’s fair, and what I expected,” Roger said. “I’ve got to let Dom know as well anyway, and she might want a few days with me before she borrows me out.” 

The smile on Roger’s face was ridiculously kissable, and it made Freddie ache for an empty hallway, or an open conference room they could duck into. But there was nothing of the sort, and the call for their flight was coming over the intercom. 

He would have to keep being miserably patient. 

\---

It was late, when the taxi dropped him off at home. He’d asked their friends to let him find his own way home this time, as a way to surprise Jim. 

The cats seemed surprised as well, jumping at his ankles, meowing excitedly. But aside from them, the house was empty. 

“I thought he was supposed to be home by now,” Freddie asked Delilah as she followed him upstairs to their bedroom. 

She let out an angry-sounding mrp, but could give no other explanation for the darkened rooms. 

“Some fucking homecoming,” he grumbled. It wasn’t Jim’s fault, he knew, there was the chance the stupid fashion event had kept him late on the last day. But even so, he was utterly peeved by it. 

With no one there to reunite with, he let himself change and unpack, finally flopping onto the bed. 

“Do you think I can take this fucking thing off?” he asked Delilah as she jumped up onto the bed to join him, purring loudly.

“Probably should just wait,” he sighed. 

“Is he not home yet?” 

Jim’s voice echoed downstairs, and Delilah was off like a shot to run down to him. 

Freddie was hot on her heels, suddenly regretting having turned off the lights downstairs. Had he left them on, it would have been obvious, and-

“There you are,” Jim wrapped him in a lovingly crushing hug. “Why is everything off?” 

“I didn’t think to keep it on,” Freddie replied. “I was pissed you weren’t home yet, so I was getting ready for bed.” 

“With that still on?” Jim asked, a hand groping at his waist through the thin sweatpants he’d changed into. “I figured you’d have taken it off when you got here.” 

“I was trying to be fair, so I waited,” Freddie said. “Though I did seriously consider doing that.” 

“Good thing I’m home now then,” Jim smiled. “Shall we go up and get these things off?” 

“Yes, but I do have one other thing to tell you,” Freddie said. “You know Rog?” 

“Yes?” 

“And how you’ve always said you thought he might be interested, and not as straight as he tried to seem?” 

“No,” Jim laughed. “He finally said something?” 

“Dom’s agreed to share him with us, if you’d like that,” Freddie replied. “I may have already...tried him out, so to speak, on tour. But I didn’t get off, I swear. You can call him and ask, he’s the only one that got to enjoy that night that he asked me about all this.” 

“I believe you,” Jim said, taking his hand and leading the way upstairs. “And I’m excited to plan some time for Roger to be here with us. But for now-” 

“I know, and Roger’s fine with it. The first few weeks home are for you and me and for him and Dom. We can figure the rest out after that,” Freddie interrupted. 

“You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you?” 

“Tried to,” Freddie smiled. “What the fuck else was I supposed to do when I couldn’t touch myself for the last how many weeks, with a horny drummer wanting to be all over me for the last bit of the tour?” 

Jim dropped his bags near the door, and started to strip down. “Let’s get out of these, then give me ten minutes to shower.” 

“I’ll join you for that,” Freddie said, wrangling the keys to the locks on the cages from the bedside table. “Here. You undo mine, I’ll get yours.” 

There was no holding back the literal sigh of relief as the cages came off. They weren’t exactly uncomfortable, but they weren’t a dream to wear constantly either. 

“I really want to get down to our prize for this,” Jim sighed. 

“But you’re as fucking tired as I am, and also really want a shower and to go to bed?” 

Jim nodded. 

“Lucky for you, I’m in the same boat,” Freddie yawned. “Let’s shower, and then we can see about doing anything else.” 

The shower went quickly enough, neither of them keen on spending any extra time away from the bed. It was enough to get clean, but nothing luxurious. But then, it didn’t need to be. 

“I missed this,” Jim sighed as they fell into the bed together, limbs wrapped together, laying facing one another. 

“I hated sleeping alone,” Freddie murmured. “Didn’t get any decent sleep until Roger started sharing a room with me.” 

“You dealt with that temptation the entire last few weeks?” Jim laughed. “That’s admirable.” 

“Had you called and said we could break the pact, and that you were fine with him being with us, I honestly think he would have dragged me to bed,” Freddie smiled. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, but he wasn’t ready to stop talking. “And I would have happily let him. You should hear him in bed, he’s fucking adorable.” 

“I can’t wait,” Jim said. “Though I need to hear you first.” 

It was softer, sweeter, than he had anticipated it might be. No rough and hard fucking, but gentle making out, frotting against one another, the desperation not really coming through until they were both close. 

Then he let himself nip at Jim’s lips, running his hands over his chest (their pajamas had been long stripped off and tossed aside, worn just long enough to get into the bed, but no more after that), whining into his ear and muttering his name as he came. 

Jim wasn’t much louder, but he moaned into the kiss he pressed to Freddie’s lips as he followed a moment later. 

“I love you, but we can never do that again,” he sighed. 

Freddie burst into giggles. “We might combust if we tried. It was fun while it lasted though, and we can say we did it, if nothing else.” 

“True,” Jim smiled. “Do you Roger…” 

“I don’t think he could hold out,” Freddie said. “Besides, do you really want to do that when I’ve been talking him up to you?” 

“No,” Jim admitted. “So...sometime in the next few weeks?” 

“We’ll call them tomorrow and figure it out,” Freddie yawned, and leaned down to pick up his shirt. “This is disgusting, I know, but I can’t be arsed to get up and get a towel.” 

“That’s fine with me,” Jim said, taking it to help mop them up. 

But Freddie was already half-asleep, snuggling into Jim’s side. For every fun thing touring offered, every bit of excitement, there was something wonderful and domestic like this he was missing out on. He had never figured he would ever feel that way, but now it was all he could think about. 

That, and how Roger would absolutely need to be in between them, because there was no way he’d be content cuddling only one of them at a time, nor would they be content to not both be able to be close to him. 

He couldn’t wait for it all. For more nights home with Jim, and with Roger too. 


End file.
